Super Mario Bros: Return Of Bowser
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It was another day at home, until a mysterious message in her phone called her to the Evangeline Mansion. She did not expect it to be a house filled with madness and murder. Not only that, two famous people went into the mansion and never came back out. A monster that is called of a ruler took over the throne and everything went downhill after that. Can she get out of the mansion?
1. The Strange Message

Stephanie was relaxing in her beanbag chair, thinking to herself about the exotic adventures she had.

The adventure of exploring different countries, different worlds, defeating various bosses and rescuing people she does not know of.

For some reason, she feels like she had done this before.

Like, she had been on these crazy adventures and trying out new things to bring her out of her boredom.

She gently sighed as she continued thinking to herself about the strange adventures she had, until a private message popped into her mobile phone with a text noise from someone random, with an "M.E." symbol.

She heard the noise from her mobile phone, so, she pulled out her phone out of her pocket and looked curiously at the message.

The private message reads, "Go to the Evangeline Mansion. There, you'll see the truth of what you need to know about the family. - M.E."

After she had read the message, she glanced up from her phone, looking puzzled about the strange order to go to a mansion.

'M.E.?' She thought to herself. 'Who's M.E.?'

She thought to herself for a moment, before sighing gently.

'If I am going to be on another adventure, I might as well search for the Evangeline Mansion's directions and gather some things to get ready for the walk there.' She sighed to herself.

She got up from the bean bag chair she was sitting on and gently stretched out her body.

After stretching, she walked over to the door of her room and gently picked up her blue sweater hanging off the rack, placing it on over her body and zipping it up.

Then, she reached into her sweater pockets and pulled out a bag filled with cookies and smiled.

'Magic pockets?' She placed them back into her pocket and gently patted her side. 'Check.'

She placed the bag back into her pocket and lifted her right hand up to her face as it instantly transformed into a buster over her sweater's sleeve.

'Astro buster?' She smiled, and it transformed back into her regular arm. 'Double check.'

After she had checked her body for anything, she picked her phone up from the charging table and placed it into her blue jean pocket and sighed again.

'Looks like I am ready for the adventure.' she smiled, feeling a little worried, but curious about what could be in the adventure.

Before she walked out of the house, she had stopped in front of the door, remembering something she forgot.

'Oh, crap! I forgot! The map!' She exclaimed, before turning back around. 'I can't leave the house without it!'

She went over to her blue computer and quickly typed her password onto it.

Then, she looked up maps of the Evangeline Mansion and stopped when she got the right one, with directions.

She got up straight, looking slightly disappointed with what she might do next.

'This might hurt me for a while…' she winced to herself.

Brushing her wiry hair on the left hand, she took out a single yellow wire and plugged it in the computer.

Once she plugged the wire in, it started downloading the directions, along with the pictures of the mansion itself.

After a moment of downloading, she completed the process and blinked, shaking her head side to side for a moment.

Unplugging the wire from her computer, she placed it back with the rest of the strands and groaned, placing her right hand on her temple.

'Now I got a headache…' she complained to herself. 'Come on, Steph. You have to stop complaining about this. You have to get used to this.'

Ignoring the headache she has, she walked back over to the door and sat down on the ground, picking up her pair of shoes, and put them on.

After putting her shoes on, she got back up to her feet and paused for a moment, thinking about the message that she received.

It was strange and random that she just got one.

Does it only to other people that they know of?

Maybe the police?

But why her?

Did she know anything about the mansion?

Or maybe the horrific past?

She does not know why she received that message and decided to look for herself.

'This might be a long while until I finish the adventure…' she thought to herself, as she glanced up at the time.

After glancing up at the time, she unlocked her door and walked out of her house, before closing the door behind her back.


	2. The Evangeline Mansion

As Stephanie walked through the forest, she kept glancing from side to side, searching for any signs that she is close to the mansion.

She mentally believes that she had left out a piece of the directions.

Just as she believes that she is lost, she then approached a wide vast of a plain.

Glancing up, she noticed she encountered a halfway filthy mansion but still looked like it is in pretty good shape.

Dead trees scattered around the old mansion as an old rusty gate were in front of her.

There were two angel statues on each side of the stairway to the porch of the mansion from where she is.

In front of the mansion is a fountain covered in moss and grass.

Out in the front yard was many statues, as there were gravestones too.

'Is this a pet cemetery?' She thought to herself, glancing around at her surroundings.

She sighed and wrapped her right hand around one of the gate's bars.

'Looks like I'll find this out by myself…' She thought to herself.

Using her strength, she first tried pulling, which did not work, so she instead pushed, opening the gate open as it gave out a creepy creak, causing her to shudder from the noise.

When she fully opened the gate, an uneasy feeling in her heart as she stared at the mansion.

'Brr… Why do I get this feeling that I am going to be in deep, deep trouble?' She asked herself, shuddering again from the feeling.

Thinking about the feeling, she shook it off her shoulders and walked forward, entering the front yard of the mansion, but closing the gate behind her back to be polite.

As she walked up to the front of the mansion, she noticed something glimmering in the fountain from the sunlight through the dark clouds.

Curious, she walked up to the side of the fountain and peered inside.

There was something inside, but she could not make out what could be inside since how murky the water is.

So, she decided to reach her arm inside the water to look for that strange object she noticed before.

Pushing up the sleeve of her right arm to her shoulder, she reached into the green water, reaching towards the glistening object.

When she felt the object against her fingertips, she gripped the object with her hand and pulled it out from the murky water.

The object reveals to be a rusty old crowbar.

'Just a crowbar…' She sighed, bubbling the object into a bubble. 'Maybe this is good for using as a tool.'

After bubbling the rusty crowbar into a bubble, she tapped the top, and teleported the object to a different place, as she reached into her sweater pocket with her left hand.

She pulled out a small hand towel from her pocket and was about to start to dry her arm from being wet, when she noticed another object in the fountain, glistening from the moonlight through the clouds.

Stephanie sighed, moving the towel away from her wet arm.

'Looks like I am scavenging for lost things…' She sighed gently, making the towel hover in midair.

She walked over to where she saw the glistening object in and reached into the water.

Moving her arm in the water, she continued feeling for the strange object she had noticed before until her fingers touched a round object.

Wrapping her hand around the object, she lifted the item out of the water.

Lifting it up to her face, she unwrapped her fingers around the object in her hand, only to notice the item in her hand was a brooch.

The pin in her hand is in a light sky blue color, as a loop curved at the top for a string or chain to go through.

Through the loop is a long chain to represent it as a necklace.

'It's beautiful…' She thought to herself, as she stared at the jewelry. 'I wonder why someone would throw such a beautiful necklace away?'

She used her spell to wash the jewelry from being in the dirty water for a long time.

After she had cast the spell onto the jewelry, the color of the pin returned back, and she stopped.

'I think I'll keep this until I find an owner for it.' She smirked, after finishing drying the pin from being wet.

Stephanie then placed the pin in her other sweater pocket, as she grabbed the hand towel from the air to dry her arm from being wet.

She finished drying her arm and pushed her sleeve back down over her arm.

Using her bubble powers again, she bubbled the towel in a different color that is a light red and teleported it in a different place.

After she had teleported the towel, she turned back to the mansion and walked up to the front door.

Reaching over to the doorknob, she turned the knob and gently pushed forward.

There was no movement after she had gently pushed forward.

'The door's stuck?' She thought to herself, as she again tried opening the door.

There was still no movement after she had tried opening the door again.

She released the doorknob and shrugged her shoulders to herself.

'Well, looks like I'll use the crowbar then.' she sighed to herself.

Using her left hand, she made the crowbar appear in a bubble and popped it, taking the crowbar in both of her hands.

Using the end of the crowbar, she stuck it in between the door and used her strength to open the door.

When the door opened, the crowbar broke in half, as the bottom half landed on the ground.

'Dang it.' She thought to herself, placing the other half of the crowbar on the ground. 'Tools these days did not stay long in the water.'

She opened the door from being halfway open and entered the mansion, before closing the door behind her back.

Once she got inside, a musty smell hit her nose as she wrinkles it in slight disgust.

'Man, it smells bad in here.' She remarked, covering her nose with her right hand, trying to block the smell out. 'Well, looks like I have to get used to it.'

Although the door is closed from behind her back, she cannot seem to see anything inside.

Lifting her right hand up, she was about to use a spell when she stopped herself.

She remembered something back when she was much, much younger.

'That's right, I can't use my right hand.' She remembered, moving her hand down. 'I'll burn down the mansion instead. You have to remember Stephanie. Your right hand is deadly than your left.'

Lifting her left hand up to her face, she snapped her fingers.

After she had snapped her fingers, a blue flame appeared in the middle of her palm, acting as a torch for her to see in the mansion.

The carpet of the mansion was in a red color, and everything looked normal, but there were a few objects scattered around, as some were rotten.

The mansion did look like it was beautiful in the past, but now that many years have passed, it was practically on the verge of being destroyed from age.

'I guess 'don't judge a book by its cover' is mocking me in the face.' She softly chuckled to herself as she glanced around. 'Let's see if there are any clues to what owner this mansion belongs to.'

She turned left and walked down the hallway, heading towards a random room where she can look around.

As she continued walking, she stopped when she heard a distant melody from a music box.

'What's that noise?' She thought to herself, as she glanced around for the source of the noise. 'It sounds beautiful.'

She followed the noise until she went into a room, and on the table, was a small red box, with the lid open.

The melody playing inside was beautiful, so beautiful that it made Stephanie miss home.

A sad smile was on her face as she listened to the melody played over and over repeatedly.

It reminded her of a music box of her own, given to her from a close relative of her own.

She walked over to the front of the music box and continued to listen to it as it plays.

Strangely enough, there was no sign that anyone was winding it up to play.

Feeling curious, she was about to reach over to the box with her right hand, when her flame that she created by magic disappeared suddenly before her fingers could touch it.

'What the-?' She glanced over at her left hand, looking confused about the sudden extinguish.

She pressed her middle finger and thumb against each other and was about to snap when she heard that something or someone was coming towards her, so she stopped, glancing around for the intruder.

Without warning, something hard hit the back of her head as she collapsed on the ground, looking a little dazed from the sudden impact.

The impact on the back of her head did not hurt her that much since how much feeling was out of her body, but she did feel it.

'Ow!' She winced, softly groaning to herself as she placed her right hand on the injury of where the intruder hit her. 'That's going to leave a mark in the morning… Or maybe an injury…'

Using her powers again, she snapped her fingers with her left hand, producing the same luminous flame in her hand.

She was sitting on the ground as her knees were up to her midsection, and the person responsible for hitting her from behind the back was gone.

'Where did that person go?' She thought, glancing around for him.

From the light of her flame, she did not see anyone inside the room with her.

She sighed and removed her hand from her injury, seeing that it only had left nothing behind, except for an aching headache from it.

'Well, looks like the boogeyman did get me…' she softly chuckled to herself.

She slowly got up from the ground, rubbing the back of her head as she glanced over at the music box.

The music box stopped playing the music after the being had attacked her.

'Seems like he, she, they, anyone does not like the music.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe it doesn't hurt much to take the music box with me.'

She moved her left hand from the flame.

After moving her hand away, the flame floated in midair, not even dropping to the ground and causing destruction.

Using both of her hands, she picked the music box up from the table.

She placed the music box in her right hand, then put the music box in the same pocket where she placed the pin in.

Then, she moved her left-hand back up to the flame of where she put it.

After touching the bottom of the flame, the flame followed her hand as she kept her palm up.

She turned around to the entrance of the room where she came from, as the light in her left palm continued to act as her flashlight.

Stephanie entered the living room and noticed a door was open.

It was rather strange that a random door was open without anyone else inside, except Stephanie.

Curious, she walked over to the open door and entered another room.

When she entered the room, she felt a sudden twitch in her heart.

She shivered from the feeling that gave her goosebumps over her skin, feeling like something is moving a single finger down her back.

Ignoring the feeling, she continued moving forward, searching for anything in the room that was left behind.

As she stopped by a table, she paused in front of the table when she noticed something was on top of it.

On top of the table was a golden pocket watch that looked like it was not touched for a long time.

Curious, she picked the pocket watch up from the table, gazing at it in curiosity.

Shrugging to herself, she placed the pocket watch in her left pocket, with the pin and the music box she found before in her adventures.

After placing the pocket watch in her pocket, she turned to the door she entered before and walked back out to the living room.

This time, she felt like she is watched from behind her back.

Turning around, she glanced over her shoulder as she had an uneasy look on her face.

No one was behind her back.

She sighed to herself and turned back around to the front.

'Must've been my imagination…' She thought to herself, sighing gently. 'Maybe I need to be a little careful…'

She approached a flight of stairs that leads to the top floor, so she decided to go look at the other rooms.

Lifting up her right leg, she took a first careful step, waiting for any sudden cracking of the old wooden floorboards.

Nothing happened after she had taken that step.

She sighed and continued to walk up the steps, taking careful steps along the way.

When she reached the top of the flight, she sighed in relief and glanced from side to side.

At one turn, she noticed a human figure from the corner of her eye.

She stopped when she noticed the figure from the corner of her eye.

Stephanie turned back to the figure to talk to that person.

The figure had disappeared into thin air before she glanced back.

'Okay, things are seriously getting strange around here…' She thought to herself, feeling anxious. 'Stay focused, Steph, stay focused. You got yourself stuck in this trouble, you need to get yourself out.'

She ignored the figure and walked to the left side of the walkway, heading towards somewhere random.

Stephanie walked over to a random door and opened it, moving her left hand inside to light her way.

After moving her hand inside, she poked her head inside, glancing from side to side.

Nothing was inside, so she is safe from whoever is inside the mansion.

She fully opened the door and entered the room, glancing around for any clues.

Stephanie entered a musty library, filled with books on each shelf.

She felt more curious about this strange mansion that she has entered.

Whoever sent her the text really wants her to see everything.

Pushing her glasses into place, she turned the corner, expecting a shelf of books, when she saw a desk instead.

Settled on top of the desk is a pair of oval glasses, tilted to the side.

Picking the glasses up, she stared at them for a moment, until she took off her pair of glasses from her face and placed them on.

After placing them on, she squinted slightly when everything around her started to become 3D.

As if she is in a movie theater seeing a 3D movie.

Taking them off, she rubbed her eyes with her left hand.

After a while of rubbing her eyes, she stopped rubbing her eyes and glanced up, blinking a few times to get the dizziness away.

Then, she put the glasses in the same pocket where she placed the other objects inside.

Once she placed the glasses in her pocket, she shook her head side to side, before rubbing the side of her head.

'That headache is not going to go away…' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, a loud crash crashed the entire mansion, causing the place to shake.

'What the chuck was that?!' She exclaimed, wobbling a bit from her spot.

After the sudden crash, the shaking stopped as she just stood there, wide-eyed in shock and horror.

'Okay, I think it's time to leave!' She thought to herself, running out of the room as fast as she can.

She ran down the flight of stairs, tripping a couple of times from one of the rickety steps.

When she reached down the stairs, she immediately headed towards the door that leads out to the woods.

Before she reached for the doorknob with her right hand, the door vanished after a blink of an eye.


End file.
